My Lovers?
by BumMinnie3
Summary: Changmin diputuskan namjachingunya di saat ia tengah mengandung. Lalu, ia mencoba bangkit untuk hidup lebih baik bersama bayi yang dikandungnya dan melupakan mantan namjachingunya, hingga ia bertemu dengan namja yang mengharapkan cintanya. Lalu, siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Yunho? Jaejoong? Kyuhyun? atau...? HoMin JaeMin KyuMin SuChun KiHae. Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovers?**

**Cast : DBSK, Super Junior**

**(Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Pairing : ? Secret**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, themself, their family, other**

**Changmin milik BumMinnie3...hhhiiihihih**

**JJ is mine (L-JClouds...) hahahaha XD**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, gaje, OOC, diusahakan tidak ada Typo(s), alur -_-"**

**Sumarry : Changmin diputuskan namjachingunya di saat ia tengah mengandung. Lalu, ia mencoba bangkit untuk hidup lebih baik bersama bayi yang dikandungnya dan melupakan mantan namjachingunya, hingga ia bertemu dengan namja yang mengharapkan cintanya. Lalu, siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Yunho? Jaejoong? Kyuhyun? atau...?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.oOo.**

Yeoja manis itu kini duduk di barisan paling belakang di sebuah gereja dimana sedang dilaksanakannya sebuah pernikahan seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia menatap kosong pada seorang namja tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Namja itu tengah berdiri di depan altar dengan didampingi seorang yeoja. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat janji suci selesai di ucapkan. Saat sang pendeta mempersilakan kedua mempelai untuk melakukan _weedding kiss_. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gaun yang dipakainya hingga terlihat kusut. Ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah altar, dimana kedua mempelai tengah bersalaman dengan para tamu undangan yang hadir, terukir senyum bahagia di wajah keduanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu gereja. Ia berhenti di tengah pintu, ia tolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah namja yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Apa kesalahannya hingga ia harus menerima kenyataan yang seperti ini?

"Semoga kau bahagia, Oppa", gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan gereja itu.

**.oOo.**

Di sebuah taman yang kini terlihat lengang karena hari memang sudah beranjak malam. Yeoja manis itu terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Air mata masih setia mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia memandang kosong ke sebuah danau yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau harus kuat Changmin", ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus perutnya.

**Flashback**

"Yeoboseyo", ucap Changmin pada orang di seberang sana.

_"Minnie, bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin Oppa bicarakan denganmu"_

"Ne, bisa. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dimana?", tanya Changmin dengan semangat.

_"Taman dekat danau"_

"Baiklah"

Changmin segera menutup handphone-nya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan sang namjachingu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, sudah menunggu lama?", Tanya Changmin pada namja tampan yang sudah duduk di bangku taman. Tempat yang sering digunakannya untuk bertemu.

"Aniya, Oppa juga baru sampai. Duduklah", ucapnya seraya menggeser tubuhnya agar Changmin bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Oppa mau bicara apa?"

"Bu..bukankah kamu juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kamu dulu saja yang bicara"

"Shireo, Oppa yang katakan dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya pada Oppa"

Sebelum bicara namja tampan itu menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sedangkan Changmin menatapnya bingung, jarang sekali namjachingu-nya itu segugup itu.

"Minnie, aku...aku ingin...hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Mianhae"

_**DEG...**_

Saat mendengar kalimat namjachingu-nya jantung Changmin seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia seperti lupa bagaimana cara untuk berbicara.

"Min-...Changmin...", Changmin kembali ke realita saat mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya.

Sakit. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Changmin saat mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya. Biasanya ia selalu memanggilnya Minnie atau Changminnie.

"O-oppa, bercanda kan?", Tanya Changmin dengan nada tak percaya. Sungguh, Changmin berharap mendengar jawaban namjachingu-nya bahwa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah gurauan saja. Namun, harapan adalah harapan. Tidak semua harapan menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan bukan?

"Tidak Changmin. A-aku..."

"Wae oppa?", Tanya Changmin seraya menahan air mata yang siap meluncur.

"Karena... karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Mianhae"

"O-oppa bohong kan? Katakan kalau semua itu bohong... O-oppa... masih mencintaiku", ucap Changmin seraya meremas kemeja yang dipakai namjachingunya.

"Mianhae"

"Waeyo oppa? Kau bilang hiks... kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku selamanya. Kau bohong Oppa hiks... Bohong hiks..", ucap Changmin sambil terisak, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Mianhaeyo, minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Ahra. Jeongmal mianhaeyo"

Semakin deras air mata yang keluar dan semakin keras isakan tangis yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu tapi kenapa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan malah akan menikah dengan Ahra. Apakah selama ini kekasihnya itu hanya mepermainkannya saja?

"Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo", ucap namja tampan itu seraya melepaskan tangan Changmin yang masih meremas kemejanya. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menangis.

"Apa... yang harus... aku lakukan?...O-oppa", ucap Changmin di sela-sela tangisnya.

**Flash Back END**

**.oOo.**

Changmin membereskan baju-bajunya kedalam sebuah koper sedang. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu. Ia tak mau kalau ia tetap disini, ia tak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu dan ia juga tak mau membuat Ahjumma-nya khawatir karena dirinya. Ya..., Ahjumma, karena ia memang tinggal bersama kakak dari Umma-nya, karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 14 tahun.

**Cklekk..**

Seorang namja masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin dan mendekat kearah Changmin setelah menutup pintu kamar Changmin kembali.

"Minnie, kamu mau kemana?", Tanya namja tersebut yang merupakan sepupu Changmin anak dari Ahjumma-nya.

"Jun..Junsu Oppa", ucap Changmin gugup.

"Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa kamu membereskan pakaianmu?", Tanya Junsu, lagi.

"Aku...aku ingin pergi Oppa", ucap Changmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu? Kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Emmm...entahlah aku tidak tahu, mungkin ke Seoul atau Busan atau k-"

"Wae?", potong Junsu.

"Aniya", ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum pada Junsu, ia tak mau membuat Junsu khawatir.

"Jangan berbohong pada Oppa, Minnie. Apa karena orang itu?", Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi ia menahannya. Changmin tak ingin membuat Junsu tambah khawatir padanya. Changmin-pun hanya menunduk diam.

"Kalau begitu Oppa akan ikut denganmu", Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Aniya, tidak usah Oppa. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri dan juga... kalau Oppa pergi denganku bagaimana dengan Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi?", ucap Changmin. Ia tak mau merepotkan Junsu karena menurutnya ia sudah terlalu merepotkan keluarga Ahjumma-nya tersebut.

"Kau memang sudah besar dan bisa merawat dirimu sendiri... tapi bagaimana dengan bayi yang ada di kandunganmu, emm?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Junsu.

"Oppa...tahu...darimana?", ucap Changmin gugup.

Junsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Changmin yang ternyata sebuah testpack.

"Oppa, mendapatkannya darimana?"

"Aku menemukannya di keranjang sampah kamarmu, saat tak sengaja kakiku menendang-nya"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, kembali kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi putih Changmin. Junsu mendekat ke arah Changmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Shhh...uljima ne, shhh...", ucap Junsu berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Setelah dirasa Changmin sudah tenang ia dorong tubuh Changmin perlahan hingga ia bisa manatap doe eyes yang kini terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?", ucap Junsu seraya menghapus air mata di pipi putih Changmin.

Changmin menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Arraseo, Oppa akan bilang pada Umma dan Appa, tapi tetap Oppa akan menemanimu. Arra?"

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan Ahjumma dan..."

"Sshhh... Kamu tenang saja, Minnie. Disini masih ada Junho hyung yang akan menjaga Umma dan Appa. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"

"Gomawo, Oppa", ucap Changmin seraya memeluk tubuh Junsu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjumma, Ahjusshi, Junho Oppa, Minnie pergi dulu ne", ucap Changmin.

"Ne, hati-hatilah disana ne, jaga kesehatan, makan dan tidur yang teratur", ucap Kim Ahjumma seraya memeluk Changmin.

"Ne, Ahjumma", jawab Changmin yang kemudian memeluk Kim Ahjusshi dan Junho.

"Umma, Appa, Junho hyung. Aku juga pergi ne", ucap Junsu pada keluarganya dan memeluknya satu persatu.

"Ne, kau juga harus jaga kesehatanmu Junsu, makan dan tidur yang teratur. Jaga Minnie dengan baik dan jangan main game terus. Arra?", ucap Umma Junsu memperingatkan sedangkan Junsu hanya nyengir mendengar nasehat dari Ummanya tersebut.

"Ne, Junsu akan jaga kesehatan, makan tidur teratur dan menjaga Minnie-ku tersayang tapi soal main game gak janji", ucap Junsu yang kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Aissh..anak itu, salah apa aku dulu sampai melahirkan anak seperti itu", gerutu Umma Junsu -dan Junho.

"Ahjumma, ahjusshi, Junho Oppa, kalian juga jaga kesehatan ne. Minnie berangkat dulu, annyeong", ucap Changmin yang kemudian berjalan menyusul Junsu ynag sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Seoul.

**.oOo.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga", ucap Junsu seraya meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal lalu berjalan menuju sofa, diletakkannya dua koper ukuran sedang dan satu tas ransel besar di lantai samping sofa. Junsu mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Junsu lalu ia ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Oppa"

"Emm...wae?"

"Gomawo, oppa mau menemaniku ke Seoul dan mian karena selalu merepotkanmu"

"Cheonmanayo Minnie, lagipula aku yang ingin menemanimu bukan kau yang meminta dan jangan minta maaf padaku karena kau tak pernah merepotkanku. Arraseo", ucap Junsu tegas sembari mencubit pipi chubby Changmin.

"Oppa, sakit"

"Hehe, mian. Salahmu sendiri, kenapa wajahmu manis sekali"

"Aissh... Oppa jangan menggodaku", Changmin menghambur kepelukan Junsu seraya terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Oppa akan menjagamu Minnie"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis kepada Junsu.

"Oppa sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kita. Tapi aku harus pergi ke Minimarket dulu, oppa tak apa kan sendiri di sini?"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Shireo, Minimarketnya dekat kok"

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Minimarketnya dekat?"

"Hehhe.. tadi aku melihatnya saat perjalanan kemari"

"Arraseo, jangan lama-lama ne"

"Ne, annyeong", ucap Changmin yang kemudian keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Anak itu..", ucap Junsu yang kemudian menyalakan televisi yang ada di depannya.

**.oOo.**

"Apa yang akan kumasak hari ini ya?", ucap Changmin pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang tertata rapi di rak.

_**Brukk...**_

Changmin menutup matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, tangannya memeluk perutnya erat, takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungannya yang baru 4 minggu. Lama Changmin menutup matanya, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia membuka matanya perlahan memperlihatkan doe eyes-nya. Matanya membulat saat melihat wajah seorang namja yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Mian, tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku?", ucap Changmin setelah tersadar dari acara kagetnya.

"Ne, mian hamnida, saya tak sengaja. Anda baik-baik saja?", ucap namja yang telah menabrak Changmin, namja itu kini membantu Changmin untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchanseumnida", ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Ahh...ne, sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Namja itu masih melihat Changmin yang kini menjauh. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang", ucap Changmin seraya memasuki apartement-nya dan Junsu. Ia melepas sepatunya, meletakannya di rak sepatu lalu berjalan menuju sofa tempat Junsu yang kini tertidur dengan TV yang masih menyala.

"Emmm? Kenapa tidur disini? Sepertinya Junsu Oppa kelelahan. Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggunya"

Changmin berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang TV, kemudian ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Changmin memilah-milah belanjaannya, beberapa disimpannya ke dalam freezer. Setelah itu, ia mulai memasak untuk makan siang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie, kau sedang apa?", tanya Junsu sambil mengucek matanya.

"Oppa cepatlah cuci muka dan ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah siapkan makan siang untuk kita"

"Ne"

Setelah mencuci muka, Junsu duduk bersama dengan Changmin, mereka mulai melaksanakan acara makan siang mereka.

"Bagaimana Oppa? Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, masakan buatanmu selalu enak", mendengar pujian Junsu, Changmin tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Oppa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, sewaktu pulang tadi... aku melihat brosur, disitu tertulis ada lowongan pekerjaan sebagai kasir di sebuah toko bunga. Apa aku boleh melamar disana Oppa?", tanya Changmin setelah mereka selesai makan siang dan kini duduk santai di sofa yang tadi di tiduri Junsu.

"Tidak boleh"

"Mwo, waeyo?"

"Minnie, kamu sedang hamil. Kamu tidak boleh kerja berat. Aku yang akan bekerja, kamu di rumah saja"

"Tapi, Oppa. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih"

"Sudah Oppa bilang berapa kali kalau kamu tidak merepotkanku, Minnie"

"Aku mohon Oppa, aku akan bosan kalau hanya di rumah terus. Ayolah Oppa?", ucapnya seraya memberikan tatapan memelasnya, Junsu yang ditatap seperti itu-pun menyerah, karena ia memang tidak pernah tahan kalau ditatap seperti itu oleh Changmin, dengan amat -sangat- terpaksa Junsu menuruti permintaan Changmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Arra"

"Emm..", gumam Changmin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Besok, Oppa juga akan mencari pekerjaan"

**.oOo.**

Keesokan harinya Changmin mengunjungi sebuah toko bunga yang kemarin Changmin bicarakan pada Junsu. Di toko bunga tersebut terdapat papan bertuliskan CassiElf Florist. Changmin merapikan penampilannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut.

"Annyeong hasimnika", ucap Changmin pada seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang sebuah meja.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu", ucap namja itu ramah.

"Emm... saya melihat sebuah brosur yang bertuliskan bahwa di tempat ini membutuhkan seorang kasir. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan tersebut"

"Eh? Mianhae, tapi posisi itu sudah ada yang menempati"

"Begitu ya, baiklah, gamsahamnida", ucap Changmin lirih kemudian ia membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah Changmin menjauh dari toko bunga itu, langkahnya terinterupsi.

"Tunggu"

Changmin membalikkan badannya menatap pemilik toko tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne?"

"Emm... kenapa kau pergi? Aku tidak berkata kalau kau tak bisa bekerja disini kan?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau masih bisa bekerja disini tapi bukan sebagai kasir melainkan merangkai bunga. Kau bisa merangkai bunga kan? Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Ne. Gamsa hamnida Ahjusshi", ucap Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cheonmane mal seumnida, tapi jangan memanggilku Ahjusshi, aku belum setua itu, kau tahu. Kau bisa memanggilku Oppa"

"Ne, Oppa gamsa hamnida"

"Emm...Siapa namamu?"

"Jeo neun Shim Changmin imnida"

"Aku Jungso, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk"

"Jadi kapan saya bisa bekerja disini?"

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, kalau kau bisa"

"Ne, saya bisa mulai hari ini"

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan yang lain", ucap Leeteuk.

Namja bernama Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko dengan diikuti Changmin di belakangnya. Leeteuk berjalan menuju ke meja kasir, disana duduk seorang yeoja manis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hae?", panggil Leeteuk pada yeoja tersebut.

"Ne?", yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Leeteuk selaku boss-nya, pemilik dari toko ini.

"Hae, perkenalkan... ini Shim Changmin, dia pegawai baru disini", ucap Leeteuk seraya menarik tangan Changmin agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Annyeong. Jeo neun Shim Changmin imnida", ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum.

"Ne, annyeong. Jeo neun Lee Donghae imnida"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya lalu Changmin menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Teukie hyung", panggil seorang namja dengan wajah yang berhiaskan tanah disana-sini.

"Ya? Eh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Ini ulahnya lagi, Hyung"

"Aigo..., anak itu. Mianhae, aku akan menegurnya nanti. Oh, iya... Kibummie, perkenalkan... dia Shim Changmin, pegawai baru disini"

"Annyeong", sapa Kibum.

Changmin tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan Kibum.

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan pegawai barunya, Leeteuk mengajari Changmin cara merangkai bunga dengan baik dan benar.

**.oOo.**

Seorang namja tampan turun dari Lamborghini Gallardo putihnya. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang bertuliskan CassiElf Florist.

"Annyeong hasimnika?", ucapnya saat melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga.

**'Annyeong, BumMinnie3 buat FF multichap pertama hasil kerja sama dengan L-JClouds'**

**L-J : Ne, begitulah... =D**

**...Kenapa kau bisa **_**nyempil**_** disini?**

**L-J : hahaha, L-J sedang pengen **_**ngrecokin**_** BumMinnie3 XD**

**'Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak... jika berkenan ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovers?**

**Cast : DBSK, Super Junior**

**(Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Pairing : ? Secret**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, themself, their family, other**

**Changmin milik BumMinnie3...hhhiiihihih**

**JJ is mine (L-JClouds...) hahahaha XD**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, gaje, OOC, diusahakan tidak ada Typo(s), alur -_-"**

**Sumarry : Changmin diputuskan namjachingunya di saat ia tengah mengandung. Lalu, ia mencoba bangkit untuk hidup lebih baik bersama bayi yang dikandungnya dan melupakan mantan namjachingunya, hingga ia bertemu dengan namja yang mengharapkan cintanya. Lalu, siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Yunho? Jaejoong? Kyuhyun? atau...?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.oOo.**

Setelah tiba di bandara Internasional Incheon, aku segera melajukan _Lamborghini_ putihku yang memang sudah dipersiapkan disana, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lambat ataupun sedang -ngebut. Disaat aku tengah berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi-ku, I-Phone-ku berbunyi. Panggilan masuk. Aku menepikan mobilku lalu meraih I-Phone yang berada di dashboard.

"Yeoboseyo, _Hyung_?"

"_Yeoboseyo... Yah! __Kenapa kau belum datang, seharusnya kau sudah datang 2 jam lalu kan_?"

"Mianhae, penerbangankanku ditunda selama 1 jam dan aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu disana. Tapi, _Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen baru-mu"

"_Baiklah, hati-hati ne. Jangan ngebut_"

"Ne, arraseo "

Aku memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Apakah aku terlihat tidak sopan pada _Hyung_-ku? Ya, mungkin begitu tapi beginilah aku. Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi dan _Hyung_-ku mengerti sikapku yang satu ini, selama ini dia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikapku ini. Senangnya memiliki _Hyung_ yang pengertian. Aku melirik sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna hitam dengan bintik-bintik putih di keseluruhannya, sekedar oleh-oleh-ku dari Inggris. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan satu kejutan lagi sebenarnya, tapi kenapa aku merasa masih ada yang kurang. Aku mencoba memikirkannya hingga pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah toko. _CassiElf Florist_. Ah... Itu dia.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki toko bunga ini yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, sedang menurutku.

"Annyeong hasimnika?", ucapku saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga.

_Yeoja_ itu berbalik, memperlihatkan sosoknya. Rambut _dark brown_-nya yang bergelombang. Kulit putihnya yang terlihat halus. _Doe eyes_ dengan warna _hazel_ yang memikat. Hidung mancungnya juga bibirnya ahhh...

"Tuan, ada yang bisa Saya bantu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, saat _yeoja_ itu berbicara padaku. Sekali lagi aku memujinya -dalam hati tentunya, suaranya yang terdengar begitu merdu, seperti alunan melodi yang terasa menenangkan untukku.

"Tuan? Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?", ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah... maaf", ucapku canggung.

"...ti-tidak apa-apa"

Kenapa suasananya jadi _awkward _seperti ini? Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah, kemana saja, asal tidak tertuju pada _yeoja_ ini. Aku tidak mau dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku juga menganggapku tidak sopan karena... tatapanku tadi?

"Ungh... bunga, aku ingin bunga", Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?

_Yeoja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Aigo~ kenapa dia manis sekali?! Oh Tuhan... hentikan cobaan indah ini.

"...Maksudku, aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga. Bisakah kau merangkaikannya?"

"Oh, Anda ingin jenis bunga apa untuk rangkaiannya?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Sungguh, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga. Aku juga tidak tahu bunga kesukaan _Hyung_-ku. Sepertinya aku harus mencoba untuk lebih peduli dengan hal-hal yang ada sekitarku.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga", jawabku jujur, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau merangkaikan karangan bunga kesukaanmu saja?"

"Eh...? Tapi, Tuan-"

"Aku percaya padamu"

Kulihat dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai merangkai bunga yang aku minta.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru toko. Kulihat ada _yeoja_ lain yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kasir, aku tersenyum singkat padanya saat tak sengaja mata kami saling bertemu. Dia-pun ikut membalas senyumanku.

"Tuan, ini bunga yang anda minta", ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu. Tangannya terulur ke arahku. Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku menerima sebuket bunga yang dirangkainya. Tanpa sengaja, aku menyentuh kulit tangannya. Seperti perkiraanku, kulitnya benar-benar halus.

Aku berjalan menuju ke meja kasir, untuk membayar bunga yang ada ditanganku ini. _Yeoja_ yang duduk dibalik meja kasir itu kembali tersenyum padaku.

Setelah membayarnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toko itu. Langkahku terhenti, aku berbalik. Kembali, ku menatap _yeoja_ itu yang kini sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Aku tersenyum. _Love at first sight_, huh? Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena dulu sudah meremehkan istilah itu. Selain itu, dulu aku juga pernah menertawakan _Hyung_-ku saat dia bercerita bahwa dia telah mengalami _Love at first sight_. Menurutku, itu terdengar konyol. Bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang belum dikenalnya? Tapi, sekarang aku mulai mengerti.

Haahh... Kim Jaejoong! Sepertinya kau akan mengalami _insomnia_ malam nanti.

**.oOo.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 p.m, waktunya toko tutup. Haahh..., senangnya. Badanku sudah terasa pegal, aku ingin cepat sampai di apartemen, mandi, makan lalu tidur. O, iya. Aku lupa. Aku belum memberi kabar pada Junsu _Oppa_, dia pasti sedang khawatir memikirkanku. Ini salahku juga, karena lupa membawa handphone.

"Leeteuk _Oppa_, Kibum _Oppa_, Hae _Eonnie_ saya permisi pulang dulu ne", pamitku.

"Tunggu!", aku memutar tubuhku lalu menatap bingung pada Leeteuk _Oppa_. _De javu_. Seperti tadi pagi saat aku melamar pekerjaan disini.

"Waeyo?"

"Kamu pulang sendirian, Changmin-ah?"

"Ne, _Oppa_"

"Jangan pulang sendiri, biar adikku yang mengantarmu pulang. Soalnya, Kibummie harus mengantar Hae"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _Oppa_", ucapku keras kepala. Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Ya, walaupun aku sudah menganggap Leeteuk _Oppa_ seperti _Oppa_-ku sendiri. Dia orang yang baik, ramah juga pengertian.

"Aniyo, aku tak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pegawaiku"

"Tapi _Oppa_-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Changmin", ucap Leeteuk _Oppa_ tegas. Aku terdiam. Selain, baik, ramah dan perhatian, Leeteuk Oppa juga keras kepala ternyata. -_-"

"Kyu!", teriak Leeteuk _Oppa_ yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Kalau dia sedang berteriak, sisi _angel_-nya seolah sirna.

Terdengar suara berisik dari lantai dua -sepertinya. Dari arah tangga, nampak _namja_ dengan kulit yang terlihat pucat berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga. Terlihat guratan-guratan kekesalan dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ teriak-teriak? Aku sedang main _game_", ucapnya ketus. Aigo~ kenapa dengan bocah ini? Kenapa ketus seperti itu? Kepada _Hyung_-nya pula.

"Kau, antarkan Changmin pulang"

"Changmin?"

"Nde, Changmin pegawai baru disini, dia baru kerja hari ini"

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya", ucapnya santai seraya melihat ke arahku. Arrghh... bocah ini, menyebalkan sekali. Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulutnya.

"Tak ada penolakan Cho Kyuhyun"

Cuma perasaanku atau memang ada aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari diri Leeteuk _Oppa_ ya? _Angel_ bertransformasi menjadi _devil_, heh?

"Hah... Arraseo"

"Ayo", ucap _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sambil melirikku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku menghadap Leeteuk _Oppa_ dan yang lainnya, lalu segera pergi menyusul namja Cho Kyuhyun itu.

**.oOo.**

Aku berjalan menuju garasi yang berada di samping toko kami dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakiku ke tanah. Kenapa Leeteuk _Hyung_ selalu seenaknya saja? Padahal kan aku sedang asyik main _game_, hampir menang pula. Gara-gara suaranya yang menggelegar itu, membuatku kalah kan.

"Kyuhyun-shi", panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku.

"Hmm", gumamku tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku meraih dua helm yang ada di atas rak.

"Mianhae telah merepotkanmu, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa atau tidak mau aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Bisa saja aku tidak mengantarmu, tapi dengan balasannya aku tak boleh masuk rumah oleh Leeteuk _Hyung_", seraya memakai helm yang aku pegang.

"Mianhae"

"Yah! Berhentilah minta maaf. Ini pakai helm-mu", ucapku padanya sedikit berteriak sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm padanya.

Dia meraih helm yang kusodorkan padanya. Sementara aku mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi. Kunyalakan motorku dan menaikinya.

"Naik", ucapku singkat.

Sebenarnya, sedikit tidak rela untuk menyuruhnya menaiki motorku karena dulu aku beryakinan di hadapan Kibum kalau motorku hanya boleh dinaiki oleh _yeoja_ yang menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku tak mengantarkannya, aku pasti tidak boleh masuk rumah. Aishh... Kenapa aku memiliki _Hyung_ yang kejam begitu sih.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"Apartement _Bolero_"

Eh? Hanya perasaanku atau memang nada bicaranya jadi dingin ya? Ah... Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau pikir kan? Itu tidak penting.

"Berpeganganlah padaku"

"Hah?"

"Tsk..."

Aku menarik tangannya lalu meletakkannya di pinggangku, "Aku tak mau kalau kau jatuh dan aku akan kena marah oleh Hyung-ku"

"Ne", ucapnya pelan.

**.oOo.**

"Gamsahamnida", ucapku setelah turun dari motornya.

"Hmm", gumamnya. Kenapa _namja_ ini menyebalkan sekali, heh? Memangnya dia tak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain 'Hmm'.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu", ucapku lalu berbalik. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahuku, membuatku berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak usah mengantarku ke dalam"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin mengantarmu ke dalam. Aku hanya ingin meminta helm-ku kembali", ucapnya lalu melepas helm yang ternyata masih ku pakai.

Suasana hatiku jadi campur aduk karena ucapannya tadi, kesal juga... malu. Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau aku masih memakai helm-nya sih.

"Mian"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali minta maaf"

"Hah? Aku-"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Kyuhyun. Seseorang sudah meneriakkan namaku dengan suara khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu _Oppa_.

"Minnie!"

Junsu _Oppa_ berlari kearahku lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Junsu _Oppa_...se..sak"

Junsu _Oppa_ melepaskan pelukan _maut_-nya dari tubuhku, "Mianhae, kau darimana saja? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir padamu", benar seperti perkiraanku.

"Mianhae, _Oppa_", ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hah...Gwenchana, yang penting kau baik-baik saja"

"Dia siapa?", tanya Junsu Oppa, dagunya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di samping motornya.

"Eunghh... dia Cho Kyuhyun, _namdongsaeng_ boss-ku. Dia juga yang mengantarku"

"Kau tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada _yeodongsaeng_ku-kan?", tanya Junsu _Oppa_ sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ehh?", Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aniyo _Oppa_, dia tidak melakukan hal aneh padaku", ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudah..., lebih baik _Oppa_ masuk", ucapku seraya mendorong Junsu _Oppa_ agar masuk ke dalam.

Junsu _Oppa_ akhirnya masuk ke dalam, dapat kudengar samar gerutuannya saat akan masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun-shi, mianhae atas sikap _Oppa_-ku"

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku pulang dulu"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih"

Dia tak menjawab dan langsung melajukan motornya. Aku mengendikkan bahuku lalu segera masuk ke dalam karena aku tidak mau berlama-lama di luar, udaranya cukup dingin di musim semi seperti ini.

**.oOo.**

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan disertai gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku. Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya? Minnie selalu mengejekku seperti itu kalau aku sudah menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku membuka pintu apartement, melalui ekor mataku kulihat Minnie sedikit berlari ke arahku. Aku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"_Oppa_! Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?", tanya Minnie saat aku menyalakan TV.

"Em..ne, tadi _Oppa_ diterima bekerja di _Red Ocean Corporation_", jawabku sembari menyiapkan perlengkapan PS-ku.

"Jinjja?! Chukkae _Oppa_"

Minnie memberikan ucapan selamat padaku sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum tipis. Anak ini, terkadang bisa bersikap lembut dan manja layaknya seorang yeoja, hahaha, tapi Minnie kan memang _yeoja_. Selain itu, Minnie juga _yeoja_ yang kuat dan tegar. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia tak mau terpuruk karena keadaannya sekarang. Mengingat kehamilan Minnie, aku jadi ingat _namja_ kurang ajar itu. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Minnie-ku di saat Minnie sedang mengandung anaknya? Lalu..., ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan _itu_? Aku tahu Minnie-ku tidak akan mau melakukannya sebelum dia menikah juga _namja_ itu. Arrghhh..., kenapa Minnie tidak menceritakannya padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"-_pa... Oppa_?", Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat tangan Minnie melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

"Ah... Ye?"

_"Oppa_ melamun?_"_

_"_Aniyo, _Oppa_ tidak melamun_", _sangkalku.

"Benarkah? Kalau _Oppa_ tidak melamun kenapa langsung _game over_"

Aku mengernyit, _game over?_ Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan, "MWO!"

"Yah! _Oppa_ jangan berteriak seperti itu", ucap Minnie kesal, dia mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Imut sekali.

"Hehe, mianhae"

"Eunghh, _Oppa_, apa kau senang bisa diterima di _Red Ocean Corp._?"

"Ne", jawabku malas.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ terlihat tidak senang seperti itu?"

"Aniyo, _Oppa_ senang, hanya saja...", aku teringat saat acara _interview_ tadi, tepatnya seseorang. Dia salah satu orang perusahaan yang bertugas mewawancarai dalam _interview_ tadi pagi. Dia orang yang dingin juga menyebalkan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, dia sempat menggodaku?

"Hanya saja apa _Oppa_?"

"Hanya saja...entahlah, _Oppa_ bingung"

"Ya sudahlah! _Oppa_ sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, _Oppa_ menunggumu"

"Kalau begitu Minnie masak dulu, _Oppa_ tunggu dulu ne"

"Tidak usah. Tadi _Oppa_ sudah masak, mungkin sekarang sudah dingin. _Oppa_ akan memanaskannya, kamu mandi saja"

"Baiklah"

**.oOo.**

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku pamit pada Junsu _Oppa_ ke kamar, tidur. O, iya, apartement ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur dan aku yang menempatinya dan Junsu _Oppa_ tidur di ruang tengah, di sofa. Aku kasihan padanya, pasti punggung dan lehernya terasa sakit karena harus tidur di sofa.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku memutar ingatanku dimulai saat aku menjejakkan kakiku di kota Seoul ini. Sudah dua hari aku disini, dan aku sudah bertemu orang-orang yang begitu baik padaku, senangnya. Pertama, Leeteuk _Oppa_, dia seperti jelmaan _angel_, tapi juga _devil_ kalau dia sudah marah atau kesal. Kedua, Hae _Eonni_, dia _yeoja_ yang baik, ramah, manja, juga _childish_ dan satu lagi, yaitu cengeng, itu jika berhubungan dengan Kibum _Oppa_. Ketiga, Kibum _Oppa_, dia tipe _namja_ yang tidak banyak bicara -pendiam. Tapi, ternyata dia juga punya sisi humor dibalik sikap tenangnya. Keempat, Cho Kyuhyun, entahlah... dia cukup baik, hanya saja dia perlu diajarkan sopan santun sepertinya, dia tidak sopan. Ahh..., aku jadi teringat _namja_ yang siang tadi membeli sebuket bunga tapi tidak tahu ingin bunga yang seperti apa. Aku sedikit kesal sebenarnya, karena dia menatapku seolah aku ini sebuah makanan. Yah! Yang benar saja. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Biasanya jika ada _namja_ yang menatapku seperti itu, aku akan langsung membentaknya dan menunjukkan sisi _evil_-ku, hehe... Yang tahu tentang sisi lainku yang ini hanya Junsu _Oppa_, Junho _Oppa_, Ahjumma, Ahjusshi juga dia. Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengingatnya. Aku harus bisa melupakannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk hidup lebih baik dan merawat bayi yang ada di rahimku.

Sepertinya aku melupakan satu orang lagi. _Namja_ yang menabrakku kemarin di minimarket. Dia... tampan.

Aku menggeleng saat berpikiran seperti itu. Shim Changmin. Ada apa denganmu, heh?

"Hwaah..."

Aku menguap, sepertinya aku harus segera tidur sekarang.

**.oOo.**

**Here's I am ^^, L-JClouds. Bagaimana dengan chap.2 ini? Mengecewakan? Gomen ne... Eungh, ...ano, L-J mau ngejelasin 2 hal disini.**

**First, chap. 1 dibuat oleh BM3 dan chap. 2 ini saya (L-J), dan untuk chap. 3 akan dibuat BM3 (selang-seling gitu). Jadi, gaya penceritaannya akan berbeda tiap -sepertinya.**

**Second, balasan review yang pakai **_**account**_** dikirim lewat PM, kalau yang gag pakai akan ditulis di bawah ini.**

**Sankyu ^^ *bow**

**Replies Chap. 1 :**

**shimmax**

'thanks for your review'

BM3 : Ne, sudah dilanjut, -sniffle- benarkah aku jahat?

**vivi minnie**

'terima kasih :)'

BM3 : Saya nggak bisa janji tentang itu. Mian.

**ajib4ff**

'thank you so much'

BM3 : Saya yang ninggalin Changminnie (#dirajam readers)

**Guest**

'terima kasih atas review-nya'

BM3 : Semoga saya yang dipilih Changminnie

**R**

'gomawoyo'

BM3 : Saya yang udah ngehamilin Changminnie (#dikroyok massa) jadi asah parang? Yunho aja belum _nglamar_ aku, koq mau mau nikah (asah celurit)

**Kame chan**

'sankyu :)'

BM3 : Untuk kesekian kalinya saya akan menjawab 'AKU' (#dilempar ke jurang L-J)

L-J : See you ^^


End file.
